Immune to Danger and Love
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate,the highest ranking soldier in the military system,trying to survive in world infected with zombies. When her base is open to hundreds of hopeful rookies trying to get in,who will she cross paths with? Inspired by: Last of us:Hollywood Heights :)


_**Hey everyone! Most of you remember my old story last of us right? Well here's a brand new zombie story,hollywood heights edition:) Hope you enjoy people!:)**_

_**Base Ranks:**_

_**1)Alpha & Bravo**_

_**2)Noble & Eclipse **_

_**3)Nova & Tango**_

_**4)Mythic & Omega **_

_**5)Inferno & Olympus **_

_**^This will help you understand how important bases are later into this **__**story:)**_

_**Soldier Ranks (From Halo:Reach) :**_

_**Recruit**_

_**Private**_

_**Corporal / Corporal Grade 1. **_

_**Sergeant / Sergeant Grade 1. / Sergeant Grade 2. **_

_**Warrant Officer / Warrant Officer Grade 1. / Warrant Officer Warrant Officer Grade 2. / Warrant Officer Grade 3.**_

_**Captain / Captain Grade 1. / Captain Grade 2. / Captain Grade 3.**_

_**Major / Major Grade 1. / Major Grade 2. / Major Grade 3. **_

_**Lieutenant Colonel / **__**Lieutenant Colonel Grade 1. / **__**Lieutenant Colonel Grade 2. / **__**Lieutenant Colonel Grade 3.**_

_****__****__****__**Commander / Commander Grade 1. / Commander Grade 2. / Commander Grade 3. **_

_****__****__****__**Colonel / Colonel Grade 1. / Colonel Grade 2. / Colonel Grade 2. **_

_****__****__****__**Brigadier / **__****__****__****__**Brigadier Grade 1. / **__****__****__****__**Brigadier Grade 2. / **__****__****__****__**Brigadier Grade 3.**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**General / General Grade 1. / General Grade 2. / General Grade 3. / General Grade 4. **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Field Marshall**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Hero**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Legend **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Mythic **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Noble **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Eclipse **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Nova **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Forerunner **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reclaimer **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Inheritor **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**All ranks ! :) Enjoy the story:) **_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1:Fight,Help,Survive_

_**Loren's POV**_

_Most people here have no exposed flesh. Nothing for the walking dead to latch onto. But some people are luckier than others. People that are immune,untouchable to the dead. Twenty out of the billions of people out in the world,are lucky to be untouchable. _

_So I should consider myself lucky right? Being unaffected by anything that crosses my path. I shouldn't have to fear anything. In fact,I have nothing to fear._

_I have two magnums on me twenty-four seven,one strapped onto the outer part of each of my thighs,one knife under my belt loops,an AK-47 or a shotgun strapped to my back._

_All of this artillery isn't for me,it's for the people who aren't immune. The people I protect,the people who worry about turning into a monster. Just like the ones walking around are very walls this very second._

_I live at BaseALPHA. The main survivors,that have somehow made it through this outbreak of infections are split into eight groups scattered around the US. Bases Alpha,Bravo,Noble,Eclipse,Nova,Tango,Mythic,and Omega. _

_Bases Alpha and Bravo the head-quarters,are located in the center of the US. Bases Noble and Eclipse are located in the high North. Bases Nova and Tango are located on the East-coast. And finally,bases Mythic and Omega are located on the West-coast._

_We use to have two more bases in the South near the Mexican-American border,however it was overrun by the dead and overtook. The bases inferno and olympus were good bases of the past,but now are no more then bare land for the dead to roam._

_I know it's kind of harsh,forgetting a base full of hundreds of people but we didn't make it this far by grieving over every lost soul. So we have to keep moving,keep surving and make sure they didn't lose their lives for no reason._

_No man left behind is just an expression that's rarely used these days._

_I got up and grabbed my outfit. Red sports bra under my black crop top,black booty shorts,and black combat boots. Looks can be deceiving. Today is our first day of base Alpha and Bravo are accepting new soldiers. So I want to make sure these rookies know who's boss,even if I'm wearing this._

_I stood at the doors of the gym holding hundreds of hopeful rookies hoping into get into this secluded base. __I put on my best bright,warm,welcoming faces and pushed open the doors._

_Just as I guessed. Hundreds of guys sitting in groups on the floor and about ten girls sitting in a small group in a corner. But I had my eye on a group of a particular group of guys in the very center,I'm guessing the guys who think they are the ring leaders._

_As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me,like expected. I smiled and walked in front of the guys scanning the crowd._

_"So all of you hopeful soldiers are hoping to get into base Alpha or Bravo. Well you're going to have to work for it. Most of you heard it was pretty easy to get into the other bases,well that doesn't apply here." _

_"Hey hot stuff? You're hot and all but who are you?"A blonde guy from the crowd called out making guys snicker._

_I smirked,finally a challenge."So you're a cocky little private aren't you?"O said crossing my arms in front of my torso._

_"Actually I'm a General Grade 1."He said proudly standing up. People gasping at how high his rank was,but it didn't impress me._

_I laughed."Wow general,you must be so proud."I said sarcastically. _

_"And what are you? A corporal."He said laughing._

_"No,I'm an Inheritor."Everyone gasped at the highness of my rank. Some guys chuckling as if I were joking._

_"Oh yeah? Prove it."He said staring me down._

_I stared back at him as I pulled down my crop top revealing my badge clipped to my sports bra. The unique design left everyone silent._

_"So rookie,you can sit down and shut up unless you don't want to get into this base."Immediately he shut his mouth and sat down._

_"So soldiers,you will be evaluated by myself and some other soldiers already in base Alpha and Bravo."I said pacing in front of everyone,intimidation was my goal. Goal achieved._

_"Any advice?"A quiet girl called out with her delicate voice._

_I walked up to her."Impress us,make us want you in our base. Which is a hard thing to do by the way."_

_"Good luck soldiers."I said backing out of the room,letting my Brigadier take over. A good soldier and friend of mine. Mr Ian Smith,we found him fighting off zombies in the east. He planned on joining bases Nova and Tango,but I insisted on him joining us._

_**Ian's POV **_

_I walked in passing by Loren,she's basically royalty around here. I can't wait to get my hands on these rookies,if they think this will be easy,then they're wrong._

_"Listen up ladies!"I yelled out,walking in front of everyone."Girls you listen up to."I said winking at them,making the lady soldiers laugh._

_"Alright if you want to make it pass the first cut,you'll need to show-off. Be confident,make us remember you."I said smiling._

_"Make sure you show off you're skills,we'll be watching so no fooling around. Everything you see here is to be used at your disposal." __I nodded my head and exited the room as the soldiers started moving around._

_I left to the observatory room above the gym,with a glass window to watch the rookies go to work. In the room with me was Loren and other pretty high ranked soldiers._

_We were in the middle of watching soldiers in hand-to-hand combat,aim practice,and even more skills to impress us. When a brunette and the blonde guy wising off to Loren before stepped up to the combat mat._

_"What is she doing?"Loren said standing up from her chair._

_"You gotta admire her boldness."I said joking,until Loren shot a death glare at me and continued to watch her fight him off as best as she could._

_She nailed him in the gut with her heel and in the face with her forearm,Loren was smirking and watching her carefully until the blonde tackled her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach._

_Before I could do anything Loren was out the door and headed down. Crap,someone's ass is getting beat today and I'm one-hundred percent positive it won't be Loren's_

_**Which base who you guys live at? Alpha,Bravo,Noble,Eclipse,Nova,Tango,Mythic,Omega,Inferno,or Olympus? Let me know in the reviews:) I would live at Nova or Mythic because I got the inspiration for the name in Halo:Reach:) Lol gamer nerd girl here!:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
